1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing, more particularly to a casing that can be placed uprightly using a support seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional designs of horizontal placement for many electronic devices can no longer meet current user requirements in terms of space utilization. Therefore, upright placement designs have been devised to enable a user to choose to place an electronic device horizontally or uprightly depending on his/her requirement.
Referring to FIG. 1, R.O.C. Utility Model No. M335216 discloses a structure that utilizes a support seat 12 to enable an electronic device 11 to be placed uprightly. The aforesaid structure utilizes engaging grooves 121 in the support seat 12 to engage an outer frame 111 of the electronic device 11, so that the support seat 12 may be coupled with the outer frame 111 to thereby support the electronic device 11.
However, the electronic device 11 has to be provided with the outer frame 111 in order to be able to couple with the support seat 12 in the aforementioned structure. Therefore, the above structure is not suitable for an electronic device without an outer frame. In addition, the provision of the outer frame 111 increases manufacturing costs.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another structure that utilizes a support seat 22 to permit mounting of an electronic device 21 in an upright state. In this structure, the support seat 22 is provided with two rows of retaining blocks 221 projecting therefrom. The electronic device 21 can be held in the upright state between the two rows of retaining blocks 221. Furthermore, the electronic device 21 has two opposite upright surfaces respectively provided with recesses 211 (only the recesses 211 in one of the surfaces are shown) for receiving the retaining blocks 221 of the support seat 22, so that the support seat 22 can firmly support the electronic device 21. However, in order for the support seat 22 to hold the electronic device 21 in the upright state, the retaining blocks 221 and the corresponding recesses 211 need to have a certain height and a certain width, so that the electronic device 21 can be held on the support seat 22 in the upright state in a relatively secure manner. The greater the height of the recesses 211, the wider will be the width of the recesses 211. This means that the recesses 211 will occupy a larger area of the upright surfaces of the electronic device 21, will be more obtrusive, and will do more damage to the overall appearance and aesthetic appeal of the electronic device 21.